Somnium
by Vampisan86
Summary: Nuestra mente hace que vivamos nuestros más profundos deseos. Es un efecto muy parecido al que posee el espejo de Oesed. Y Draco es víctima de ello cuando despierta y descubre que tiene todo lo que nunca soñó alado de Hermione. Después de que sorpresivamente ayudó a Harry en la batalla contra Voldemort. Todo es tan perfecto como para ser producto de un sueño o efecto.


**Prólogo.**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen absolutamente a J. K. Rowling._

 _La historia y algunos argumentos me pertenecen a mí y a un grupo de chicas._

* * *

La última batalla en Hogwarts.

Probablemente la batalla que decidirá el rumbo que tome el mundo. Y hay solamente dos opciones: Sí Voldemort pierde significa que al fin volverá la paz y tranquilidad pero, si por el contrario, sí Potter es el que pierde significa que el futuro deparará en un imperio tenebroso y de sufrimiento.

Y el jodido Potter acaba de morir.

Ahora es cuando no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé al obedecer el llamado de mis padres. Había titubeado unos largos minutos sobre si quedarme con los del bando de la luz o regresar a mi bando y por un segundo estuve a punto de cambiar el bando, justo a mitad de la batalla y frente a Voldemort. Una total locura.

Harry Potter estaba muerto.

Todo por el estúpido complejo patológico de héroe que tenía. Por favor, que alguien me explique quién carajos se entrega en bandeja de plata al enemigo, cuando éste lo invita a su inminente muerte y sin llevar ayuda.

Estúpido Potter.

Voldemort había logrado asesinarlo y ahora, justo frente a todos, lo anunciaba con triunfo y deleite. Les sonreía con soberbia. Todos le escuchan, pues aún están impactados por la repentina muerte de su salvador, su única esperanza. Y eso a Voldemort le encanta debido a que no ha parado de sonreír, enorgullecido de sí mismo. Nos ilustra con una sonrisa carente de estética.

Miro de un lado a otro y veo a la comadreja junto a la comelibros, ambos abrazados, justamente en la cabecera del bando de la luz. Como si en estos últimos momentos justo con esa posición esperasen un milagro, lo único que podría salvarles. Los dos comparten expresiones similares de horror e incredulidad. Y era totalmente comprensible, pues su mejor amigo acababa de morir y con ello nacía su sentencia de muerte.

Mi padre está totalmente rígido. No me sorprende que esté deleitándose con la noticia y disfrutando del goce que eso conlleva, pues al fin los sangre pura seremos los gobernantes del mundo mágico. Al fin seremos vistos como los únicos seres capaces de hacer magia, únicamente nosotros.

Mi madre, entre mi padre y yo, balbucea algo. La escucho pero no comprendo el significado de los que dice. Y al parecer mi padre no se ha dado cuenta pero pronto termina haciéndolo cuando da un paso al frente para dirigirse a Voldemort y mi madre lo detiene, abruptamente con disimulo, como si temiera algo.

Él la mira con una ceja alzada.

—Potter está vivo.

Joder.

Le dirijo una mirada incrédula por lo que acaba de decir, ¿Potter vivo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué fue de lo que me perdí?

Mi padre parece atar cabos pues se tensa y asiente, se detiene en su lugar.

¿Qué es lo que saben y yo no? ¿Por qué creen que Potter está vivo? ¿Por qué con solo mirarse se entienden el uno al otro? No logro comprenderlo. Yo le veo tieso, entre los brazos de ese gigante y sin varita de la cual aferrarse. No me parece tan verídico el dato proporcionado por mi madre. Potter realmente está muerto. Y tonto gigante llamado Hangrid le sostiene con protección, aferrándose a él como un muñeco de trapo, como si quisiera protegerlo.

Y entonces lo comprendo.

Le está susurrando algo, aparentando sollozar. Le está escondiendo entre sus brazos grandes y no protegiendo. Y veo como Potter asiente con disimulo.

Potter fingió su derrota.

Y con pánico me doy cuenta que no tardarán en percatarse sobre su muerte fingida. Le van a descubrir. Están tan cerca de los mortífagos y muy alejados de los de su bando. Maldición.

Potter está totalmente indefenso.

Voldemort sigue dando su discurso, sin notar como su rival está aparentando su derrota, argumentando que las personas que quieran desertar al bando de los mortífagos serán aceptadas, antes de que asesine a los del bando de San Potter.

Mis padres están tomados de las manos, observando todo y preparándose para huir en cualquier circunstancia. Ambos en silencio y pensando lo mismo que yo.

Alguien debe ayudar a Potter antes de que todo se vaya a la mierda.

Y en silencio pienso que yo no quería vivir en un mundo donde el miedo y el terror estuvieran presente, en donde Voldemort encontrara cualquier excusa para desatar una nueva guerra y con ello más asesinatos y genocidios en la población. No quería vivir bajo una tiranía impuesta por un sádico enfermo.

No.

Pero debía aceptar que me favorecía. Muy probablemente me nombrarán ministro de magia, mi hijo sería considerado el rey de su colegio por ser hijo de un Malfoy, un sangre pura sin un mancha de suciedad en su linaje. Yo sería alguien en el nuevo régimen del imperio Tenebroso. Alguien con influencia y poder.

Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de soberbia.

Pero luego recuerdo que Potter y sus amigos me salvaron de morir varias veces, incluso cuando no merecía la pena. Ellos no habían dudado en hacerlo.

¿Por qué yo sí, entonces?

La respuesta me golpeó abruptamente, como una patada en las costillas. Tan dolorosa.

Porque soy un jodido miedoso.

Aprieto mi varita con fuerza y suspiro. No tengo nada que temer ahora, el triunfo ya está decidido y si Potter, hipotéticamente, decide revelarse a sí mismo entonces es su problema. Él mismo se estaría condenando.

Pero justamente en ese instante veo como Hangrid pisa a un mortífago y éste le mira con detenimiento. Sospechando. Mierda, ¿acaso no puede hacer nada bien aquel estúpido gigante? Incluso cuando el rumbo de la batalla depende de él.

Pero, me doy cuenta que antes de terminar de pensar en lo último me encuentro haciendo algo que jamás me creí capaz:

No sé cómo o por qué pero me arriesgo a correr captando la atención de todos, incluso de Voldemort que voltea a verme de repente, preguntándose qué es lo que planeo.

— ¡Potter!

En el instante en que exclamé su nombre le lancé mi varita. Esperaba fervientemente que le ayudara y supiera como usarla. Doy gracias a Merlín de haber practicado quidditch porque mis habilidades de puntería son increíbles. Mi actuación robó exclamaciones de sorpresas, pero eso no me importó. El gigante bajó rápidamente a Potter de sus brazos para atrapar mi varita y alcanzársela a él. Los que seguían atónitos por lo ocurrido pronto espabilaron pues los gritos de triunfo no tardan en hacerse esperar y ambos bandos se lanzan a un combate radical.

Al menos Potter ya tiene con qué defenderse, pienso.

Pero me percató al instante que ahora yo estoy indefenso. Y alrededor de una batalla.

La última batalla.

* * *

Cuerpos caídos, muertos, están esparcidos a mí alrededor. Hay brujas y magos lanzando hechizos y repelándose a la vez.

Nadie se ha fijado en mí. Todavía.

Mis padres están luchando, ahora en el bando de la luz, repentinamente sabiendo que era nuestra única alternativa para salir ilesos si Potter lograba vencer a Voldemort. Y todos sabían que era inminente el triunfo de cara rajada. Incluso muchos mortífagos estaban huyendo, completamente aterrados del destino que les esperaba.

Potter había sobrevivido a dos Avada Kedavra. Podía hacerlo una tercera o cuarta, o el tiempo que quisiera mientras Voldemort aún viviera.

Estoy corriendo, intentando no llamar la atención, vestido totalmente de negro y evitando cruzarme contra los hechizos y personas a mi alrededor. Si tan solo pudiera introducirme al castillo, lograría esconderme hasta que se decidiera al ganador.

Estaría a salvo.

Personas alcanzadas por los Avada, caen inertes en el suelo, muertas. Veo como Voldemort y Potter luchan a lo lejos, alejados de posibles interferencias. Él usando mi varita. Observo como Longbottom, con una espada aparentemente pesada, parte en dos a la serpiente mascota de Voldemort. También miro cómo ésta se consume dejando su esencia de humo negro, algo tan dramático, como lo que sucede en esas películas muggles. El grito de Voldemort se escucha después de eso, un grito desgarrador que logra captar la atención de varias personas.

Oh, por Merlín.

Voldemort me observa con sus ojos rojos inyectados en furia, pero me ignora para concentrarse en Potter.

Aunque demasiado tarde, pienso.

Pues unos cuantos mortífagos lograron distinguirme tras esa corta mirada. Lástima, había estado tan cerca, tan remotamente cerca de la entrada del castillo. Había estado al borde de mi salvación, habría vivido.

Y entre mis lamentos escucho como Yaxley exclama algo que parece ser el sello de la muerte. Pude haberme movido, porque él es jodidamente estúpido en un enfrentamiento y ya me sé su patrón, pero me mantengo ahí, erguido y aceptando mi pronta muerte

No me había gustado mi vida. No la había disfrutado, ¿Esa era la paz y los sentimientos de tranquilidad que se pensaba en tus últimos instantes de vida? Porque sinceramente eran unos sentimientos patéticos. Incluso antes de morir pensaba en mi como si mi vida no hubiera valido nada.

Abro mis ojos cuando siento un hechizo alcanzarme, no era el Avada, pues la sensación era totalmente diferente. Ya lo había sentido y puesto en mí un sin fin de veces.

Protego.

¿Quién era lo suficientemente estúpido para malgastar el tiempo en mí? Porque mis padres se encontraban al otro extremo del campo de batalla. Pero doy gracias por haber evitado que sufra el Cruciatus. Recordé que Yaxley primero torturaba antes de asesinar, le gustaba divertirse con sus víctimas antes de darles el golpe final. No es como que si por haber sido compañeros de equipo sienta la obligación moral para asesinarme rápidamente.

— ¡ _Crucio_!

Yaxley no se da por vencido y lanza otra imperdonable hacía mí, esta vez si pensaba moverme. Pero me congelo en mi lugar cuando la veo.

Ella.

Granger se coloca justamente frente a mí, con varita en mano y repeliendo el hechizo de Yaxley.

¿Qué hace ella protegiéndome...?

Pero no termino de pensar en la pregunta cuando una repentina explosión se escucha demasiado cerca de nosotros, y la onda expansiva tira de mí alejándome de aquel calvario. Siento algo duro y frío golpear mi espalda junto con mi cabeza. Me doy cuenta que he chocado con una pared y estoy totalmente aturdido. ¿Quién hizo esa explosión tan repentina? Siento el dolor crecer en mi cuerpo.

Pero también, me doy cuenta que dos mortífagos me habían señalado con sus varitas, apuntándome y susurrando las palabras conocidas.

— ¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Y antes de que la inconsciencia del desmayo me domine, provocado por el dolor del choque contra la pared, escucho como Granger grita y se coloca nuevamente delante de mí, sirviéndome de escudo.

Lo último que veo, es como los halos de luz verde la impactan a ella, antes de cerrar mis ojos totalmente y entregarme a la oscuridad.

* * *

 _N/A: Para quejas y críticas, favor de enviarme un PM. Los contestaré._

 _Aclaración: Esta historia un reducido grupo de chicas sabe de qué va, pues lo acordamos a inicios del año en un grupo de WhatsApp. Acordamos compartir créditos porque ellas proporcionaron ideas, pero yo escribí este capítulo y escribiré los siguientes. Las ideas que aportaron no las usaré, solamente el final. Pero aquí reconozco que ellas tuvieron algo que ver, que inspiraron. Solo eso, espero que ellas comprendan. Las nombraría pero no recuerdo sus usuarios de Fanfiction._

 _Fuera de eso, espero que os haya gustado este prólogo. Muchas gracias por leerme._


End file.
